


This is NOT how we do things around here

by dorkery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breastfucking, Breasts, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkery/pseuds/dorkery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what Germany likes?</p><p>Breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is NOT how we do things around here

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the Hetalia Kink Meme. Original request: "[ **Germany/fem!Prussia - Breastfucking.**](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/20236.html?thread=78833676#t78833676)" 
> 
> I consider this fic to be OUTSIDE the **sankt mariens** (fem!Prussia history arc) timeline. I mean, I know it's just porn, but the characterisation in this story runs contrary to how **sankt mariens** has been (mostly because the OP requested a fem!Prussia who is a reluctant bottom). But yeah, it's just porn, so.

“Beg your fucking _pardon?_ ”

This situation was highly out of the ordinary and was deliriously funny if anyone stopped to think about it. Instead of thinking about it, Prussia stared stupidly at Germany, who had his hands in her panties and a blush that reached his ears.

“… Please?”

“What the fuck are you, a brat?” Prussia’s mouth always ran away without her. “You’re not asking to ride on my horse, doll face. You want to fuck my—”

Germany looked alarmed, which was cute, she thought, especially when he was naked with that mussed hair of his. He was such a little prude when it came to the stupid small things and his effective attempt to censor her was a deep kiss that was all teeth and tongue and really, _really_ effective. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers thoroughly undoing the magic that hair gel had done for him and she allowed him to push her down onto the bed whereas she had been sitting against the headboard before. His fingers were doing magical things to her clit, rubbing and pressing and _ooh_ squeezing a little sometimes but always, always gently, because between the two of them his cock was just for show. When you went out dressed like a man so you could shove some spears into another guy’s head, it was safe to say you liked it rough. Speaking of cock, Prussia reached down and gripped it tightly, pumping it like the goddamn tease she very well knew she was.

Prussia moaned as Germany pulled back from the kiss, sucking and biting down her throat as his other hand squeezed her right breast, massaging and kneading it and _damn_ that actually felt kind of good…

“Okay, wait a fucking second,” Prussia said sharply, giving Germany’s cock a firm squeeze that made him start, shivering at the sensation as he forced himself not to come.

“Wh… What is it?”

“I know I’m the best damned lay you’ve ever had but take your head out of your ass for two minutes, all right, West?”

Germany gave a hazy-eyed nod. With all the pomp and circumstance of someone about to be knighted or crowned or something equally similar, Prussia pointed at her breasts – still clad in a bra – and scowled up at Germany.

“One, you don’t get to do whatever the fuck you want and fingerbanging me into submission won’t work, you dumb shit. The point is that _I_ do what _I_ want because I’m the one with the experience and the skill and you do not realise how fucking expensive I am. Two, and listen _very carefully_ padawan… I’m pretty fucking sure I’m an A-cup or whatever the fuck. A-cups are not tittyfucking material. And three, I don’t think you get the concept that I’ve been the one fucking _you_. Get it? I fuck you. Not your elbow or your knee or your… I don’t know, whatever! You have a cock, which I thoroughly enjoy, and I’ve never demanded any other body part because—”

“Prussia.”

German was red in the face again, bangs sticking out at odd angles and getting into his baby blues. She gave him an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

“ _What_.”

He hesitated, meek as damned mouse but that was cute too, she supposed.

“I just… I know you don’t think very much about your physical appearance—”

“Hel-lo, have you paid attention at all? Because I’m pretty damned sure that I am sex _incarnate_ , do you realise how fucking lucky you are I even entertained the thought of doing you? I mean, huge cock besides—”

“ _And_ ,” Germany raised his volume. “That you don’t really think I find any pleasure in the fact that I think your breasts are… well…”

“Fuckable?”

“…Soft.”

“Soft.”

“…Yes, okay, fuckable.” Germany hurriedly spoke again when he saw Prussia open her mouth to argue. “I _like_ them and… your legs and your… I don’t care that you think that they’re, well, all right, that they’re _small_ but that’s what I like about them. You.”

Prussia’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Because my tits are small?”

“Yes. No! I mean—”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Nancy, spit it out.”

Germany flushed deeply.

“I just like them, okay? And… I’ve been wanting to do it for a while.”

She arched a brow suspiciously. “How long?”

Germany looked a little guilty. “… a while?”

“Don’t fucking answer me with a question when you have a finger up my pussy.”

“1880!” Germany looked mortified, like he wanted to die. Prussia’s eyes lit up and she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

“ _Really_ now, Mister Abstinence-Speaks-Louder-Than-Words?”

“Don’t call me that,” Germany said irately. “And don’t make me feel stupider than I already do. You can’t blame me for courtly… courting.”

“Fuck, that is so damned cute. Didn’t you just hit puberty or something that time?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, still red-faced and this time Prussia found herself completely lacking in reluctance and with a thorough desire to indulge the dumb shit because, while he was a beef cake with way too much muscle, he was really just damned _cute_. She tried to help it but she couldn’t – she remembered far too easily how he only came up to her waist and had the most adorable pair of lederhosen on and waited for her to come home. She was weak when it came to Germany, always was, and without toning down the grin in the least, she reached up and pinched his nose.

“Okay, I’ll give you a free pass. This time.”

His eyes lit up and she felt herself melt a bit.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Urgh, don’t make me change my mind.”

“Sorry. Won’t.”

And in that clipped and efficient military manner of his (which was one of the best things about him, he totally inherited that from her), he jerked down her bra to free her breasts and, strangely enough, did not immediately place his cock there for immediate fucking. Instead, he focused completely on her milky white breasts, squeezing and rubbing while he sucked on a nipple, alternating between biting and kissing. At first, okay, it felt kind of fucking weird. She never totally understood men’s preoccupation with breasts – they were just lumps of fat on your chest which babies could get milk from if you were pregnant or whatever. Of _course_ in maintaining her rowdy male persona, she had sufficiently enthused her desire to bury her face in a pair of really big soft ones, but that had always just been for show. She never meant it, and with good reason: so fucking _what_ about tits?

But here Germany was, licking and sucking and squeezing like he _meant_ it and Prussia desperately wished she knew what about it that Germany liked so much. She flushed slightly when he suddenly looked up and met her eyes, and it felt like some sort of weird reversal of when she would do the same whenever she sucked his cock. It was pornographic as all hell and why the _fuck_ was she suddenly getting turned on? Her breathing was ragged as she saw with painful clarity how he circled one of her nipples with his tongue and proceeded to bite into it. It hurt a bit, of course it would, but what was that _jolt_ that went straight down into her pussy? Red bloomed across her white skin where his teeth had bitten and with a shudder she felt herself succumb when one of his hands disappeared and began to lavish attention onto her clit again.

“You’re pretty sensitive,” Germany whispered breathlessly between the little butterfly kisses he was trailing across her breasts. She was wet, so damned _wet_.

“Fuck would I know,” Prussia bit on her lower lip, lashes fluttering. “I don’t play with my tits.”

“No wonder,” Germany kissed higher, capturing her lips again.

His hands were large and hot as they slid along her skin, up her thigh and on her stomach, gently gliding to her back where they reached up for the catches of her bra. She wrapped her arms around him again, allowing herself to be lifted a little so that it would be easier for him. When she was sinking back into the mattress again, Germany had deftly pulled her arms through it and tossed it aside. He got onto his knees, moving higher, licking his lips as he finally laid his cock right in between her breasts.

“Could you… press them together?”

Prussia quirked a brow, still a little out of it as she fulfilled his request. “God, you seriously want this. I don’t think you’ve ever been this direct before.”

Germany’s answer was a long hiss as he closed his eyes, both hands holding onto the headboard for support when he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. Her breasts were small but just enough to envelop his cock if she really squeezed them close. Whenever she did it, he moaned, long and wanton, and suddenly she felt something hot on her skin. Pre-come seeped out of the tip of his cock in long, thick oozes, easing the movement and allowing his thrusts to come smoother. He sped up, frenzied suddenly, mouth open to allow for harsh panting as his knuckles whitened from the ever-tightening grip on the headboard. Prussia was mesmerised by the display. Had she seriously never entertained this before? Because she found herself absolutely willing to give him a lifetime pass to tittyfucking if he kept this up. She watched in endless fascination as he bit down on his lower lip, his bros furrowing in absolute concentration, eyes still squeezed shut. He was thrusting so damned hard she nearly lost her grip, but each slam was accompanied by the creak of the mattress that had begun to sway back and forth with the momentum and then, he came, splashing it along her chin and then continuing in pulses, fucking her tits a little jerkily as she squeezed him dry. 

When he finally ground to a halt, he was leaning his forehead heavily against his hand, trying to catch his breath. He was still half-hard, which was a very good thing, because without another word, Prussia grabbed the sucker and flipped their positions on the mattress.

“If there was ever a time you should be hard on command, that time is now.”

Prussia’s eyes narrowed, fully aware she was being a dick to the poor boy who’d pretty much just had one of the best climaxes of his life fulfilled not two seconds ago, but she was _horny_ and that was a good reason as any. She jerked her panties down, pulling a leg out and not bothering to kick it aside. Prussia straddled Germany, gripping the headboard with both hands as she began to drag her pussy along the length of his cock, licking her lips with anticipation. Just like that, she set the pace, gyrating her hips mercilessly as she pulled the folds around her pussy up with one hand to bare her clit and stimulate it against Germany’s cock.

Germany groaned, hands on her hips to guide her along. “Can’t you give a guy a break?”

“ _You_ came on your own so it’s your own damned fault,” Prussia bit down on her lower lip, feeling electricity pulsate through her groin at the friction. “Here’s a protip: When you fingerbang someone, make sure you finish the fucking job.”

“Sorry,” he grumbled before letting out a slow moan, equal parts pain and pleasure. “Slow _down_.”

“Hypersensitive?”

He gasped. “ _Yes._ ”

“Good.”

They said nothing further. Prussia sped the pace, breathing ragged and sorely, _sorely_ in need of a good orgasm. Like the obedient little boy he was, Germany had no choice but to give in. He bucked, moving his own hips in tandem with her movement, hating and loving the feeling all at once as she pressed her weight against his cock and lifted it and, more importantly, her slightly swollen breasts were jerking with each little thrust, absolutely hyponotising. His hands reached back, cupping her ass and squeezing and pulling her down even more. She let out a throaty little moan above him, licking her lips and reciprocating the move by rolling her hips faster and harder and faster until she felt her entire body tremble with dissatisfaction. 

Germany felt his heart skip a beat when she stopped to press his cock into her vagina.

Prussia hissed a _yes_ as she slid all the way down to the base of his cock, fully appreciative of the length and girth as it stretched out all the right muscles that made her ache in that far too delicious way. She placed both hands on either side of Germany’s head to support her weight, rolling her hips lazily as she acclimatised her body to the feeling of being filled to the brim. Eyes half-closed, she focused on Germany’s face, aware that they were bare inches apart. She leaned in, stopping just short of a kiss as she began to thrust against him in earnest, shooting him a malevolent grin that only made him close his eyes and groan tightly as he tossed his head back into the pillow. Prussia leaned forward heavily, focusing all her energy into her pelvis as she sped up the pace, listening to the bed creaking amidst the sharp sounds of skin smacking against skin and her own shuddered breathing. He was _big_. She closed her eyes, brows furrowing in concentration.

Germany cupped one of her breasts in his hand and _squeezed_ piling on the torture as he toyed with it, rubbed her nipple between two fingers, _twisted_ it hard that it made her gasp and stagger her pace. The jolt that ran through her body was unlike anything she’d felt before. Encouraged, Germany started on her other breast, fondling and massaging and pinching, barely conscious of the gradually rising pitch of her throaty breathing until she grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back to crush their mouths together.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she let out a little cry of anguish and that was enough of a cue. Germany sat upright, pulling her taut against him by her ass, and began to thrust into her at a manic pace, burying his face in her chest until the motions had grown so deep that he was pulling her up and down along the entire length of his cock and ramming into her as hard as he could. They were so close, she could _feel_ it in her bones. Prussia slammed into orgasm, letting out a long moan that lingered in the air long after she had collapsed against him, feeling her muscles tighten and contract around his cock until he finally stopped thrusting to come inside her.

They collapsed against the bed, panting against each other, catching their breaths. Germany pulled out of her, wrapping an arm around her body and running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, nosing his collarbone.

“Okay,” she said breathlessly, unable to help the slight grin. “We can definitely do that again.”


End file.
